Whispers of the Heart
by Msevil09
Summary: Harry Potter is more than just the boy who live, and especially more than just the supposed savior of the wizarding world. Harry Potter is a bruised and beaten boy, someone who doesn't know his own worth and someone who has been lied to by everyone he's ever came to call family. He just wish that once in his life he'd be able to find that special someone. The person that he can fin


A door slammed shut in the quiet house sending echoes throughout it. Loud shouts could be heard as well as the stumping of large feet hitting wood as someone ascended the stairs. Harry knew today was the day they were finally going to do it. They were finally going to kill the small boy.

Harry sat on his bed not moving one muscle as tears cascaded down the boy's cheeks. There was no place to run and no place to hide in the small room. The windows were barred so the boy wouldn't escape and the doors locked. Harry was trapped so he did the only thing he could do. Sit and wait until the inevitable happened.

Thump.

Thump!

Thump!

The sounds of footsteps began to get louder and louder as the man finally reached his room. Key jingled and the familiar click of a door unlocking greeted Harry's ears as the door to his so called room opened with a slam. There standing in the front of his cell was his uncle or rather torture, Vernon Dursley, face red in fury.

"You ungrateful brat. How dare you ruin this for me? All my hard work gone in just a snap because of a freak like you." The oldest Dursley grounded out in fury, fat face scrunched up like an angry boar.

Harry said nothing knowing that whatever he said would cause the man to get angrier so he just waited for the first hit. Time felt like it stopped for the young boy as the punch was aimed for his face; knocking his glasses off with the force and causing the poor boy to hit the cold hard floor with a dull bump.

Gasping in pain the boy could feel the familiar metallic taste of blood in his mouth and slid down his lips. He knew that his glasses were broken and there was nothing he could do, but stay quiet. Biting his tongue to keep from screaming in pain Harry laid there learning long ago any noise would only make it worse. Not that it mattered now.

"I took you in when your deadbeat daddy and slut of a mother died and this is what I get for it." The man said, voice rising higher and higher until he was screaming at the boy, each word being punctuated by a kick to his side and a stomp to his back or stomach.

There was nothing the young boy could do as his so called uncle continued to beat him. Only wish for the familiar numbness and the sweet darkness to come quickly. Sadly nothing ever goes in the young boy's plans and it felt like ages until that familiar darkness coated his mind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus stood outside the wretch muggles house, face twisted in annoyance as the snow drifted down around him. He didn't seem to understand why the daft old man would send him to the house. Especially knowing that he couldn't enter it due to the blood wards.

Although that wasn't the only reason for his annoyance. The main reason was because the little town had always creeped out the man ever since he first came to know of it. It just seemed so eerily quiet and disturbing at night. Especially with the similar looking house. Severus would hate to see this god forsaken town during the day.

Checking the perimeter of the house for any abnormalities, Severus wondered why the top floor bedroom was barred when he heard the shriek of a female's voice and the shouts of an older man coming from the house. Walking towards the door in panic Severus forced the door open with magic forgetting all about blood wards or any kind of wards for that matter.

Rushing towards the main source of the screaming Severus was appalled and sickened at what he saw. Their lying on the small bedroom floor was Harry Potter, boy who lived, and supposed spoiled brat lying in a pool of his own blood surrounded by his fat uncle and useless aunt.

"What the hell are you doing here? I was told you freaks weren't supposed to be bothering my family." The man, who Severus figured was the oldest Dursley, Vernon, spoke up with a huff. Ignoring the bumbling buffoon, Severus rushed to the injured Potter boy and checked his pulse. Feeling the slow and weakening beats he carefully picked up the injured boy making sure he didn't injure him farther.

Looking up to the Dursley's Severus glared at the couple effectively shutting off the Dursley's rant.

"You disgusting piece of muggle trash. Lower than even the mites on the floor. If I could I would kill you I would and not even regret sheading a shred of your tainted blood. You both sicken me, especially you Petunia. How could you watch as this disgusting pig hurt your only sister's, only son." Severus spoke watching as the woman coward behind her fat husband in fear. Seeing this Severus scuffed in disgust before appariting out of the disgraced house to the only place in which he knew Harry would be safe.


End file.
